Year
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: After a year of being away, what would Jack find in Arendelle? Jelsa one-shot. Rated K


_Hello everyone!_

_This is my first x-over and is my second fanfic in English. So please, be nice with me. _

_This is dedicated to those who love this pairing as much as I do. Thanks for reading this. I promise you it worth it (suuure…)_

_By the way, Is means Ice in Norwegian (or that's why I found on the internet...)._

_I don't own Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen. In that case, this pairing would be official._

* * *

He was flying over Arendelle. It had passed a year since he left for a mission with the guardians. Jack was tired and wanted some rest, so he headed to a cozy place to sleep.

He saw a castle. He reached slowly and saw an open window. He entered into the bedroom and saw a strawberry blonde girl asleep. Wrong bedroom.

Jack went out and he saw the balcony he was looking for. He entered and saw a beautiful blonde woman asleep. He was about to lean when he saw a cradle near the bed. His heart skipped a beat: was it possible that the woman he loved had cheated on him?

The baby in there was so alike to his mother (Because Jack didn't know if it was a boy or a girl). But he had white hair. Jack approached and tried to touch him and then, the baby started to cry. He tried to calm him and he touched his little hand. It didn't go through. Did the baby believe in him? How could be that possible?

"Well, aren't you going to calm your daughter, Jack?" A familiar voice said. He turned around and saw Elsa standing there, with a slight smile in her face.

"My… what?" Jack asked confused. Elsa giggled and held the baby. She sat on the bed and fed her. "Elsa, are you saying that little baby is my daughter?"

"Well, who else could be her father?" She replied looking at the baby. Jack touched her little hand and Elsa gave her to him. "She is just like you: she has your eyes, your messy hair. She makes me laugh and makes my world upside down".

"What is her name?" He asked.

"Is…" She answered with a bright smile on her face. The winter spirit looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"You named her Is? Isn't that a little bit obvious?" Elsa chuckled as she saw the baby falling asleep in her father's arms. Jack didn't know what to say. He was shocked. But holding the baby girl made him feel warm on the inside. His daughter could see him. And he didn't know he had a daughter.

"I'm going to leave her on the cradle again" She whispered. Jack gave the baby to her and saw the blond woman leaving the baby there. "Come" she said facing the winter spirit. Both went to the balcony and stared into each other. "I've missed you so much" the queen said hugging Jack and placing a peck on his lips. Jack held her tighter and they kissed until air was necessary.

"Please, tell me what happened while I wasn't here" He demanded as he sat on the floor. She raised an eyebrow and he smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry your majesty. I forgot queens don't sit on the floor".

"Like if I never did this before" She said shrugging and sat beside him. "Ok, what do you want to know?

"Explain me why no one told me we have a baby"

"You'll see. When you left, I didn't know if you were coming a few days, or months later. And I thought the Man on the Moon would tell you…" She explained a little bit tired. She did look tired. But on Jack's eyes, she was the most beautiful woman on the world.

"I think things don't work like this" He said scratching his temple.

"I didn't know. You and I were kind of… married…" Elsa continued thinking of that day; "I thought everything was possible. And it seemed. A few weeks after you left, I started throwing up. It was the most gruesome thing I've ever been through. I've been two days throwing up all day long."

"Why didn't you go to a doctor?" He asked worried.

"I did, but my doctor happened to be sick as well, so I thought it was something on the air." She explained trying to sound the most queen-like possible. "I didn't want to eat, I was sleepy… and realization hit me: I was pregnant. At first, I was shocked, but then happy. I was going to have your baby and the three of us would be happily ever after. Then I realized you weren't here. And you wouldn't be here for a while. Maybe you'd never come back. And if you come back, would the baby be able to see you? All those things went through my mind. I started to be afraid. And what If the baby had the same powers as us? Or if my body would freeze it, or if the people would disagree and try to do something to our child… Or what if Pitch search for us…"

"Elsa, calm down" Jack said while holding her hand. She was starting to freeze the floor. She nodded and breathed. He hugged her and kissed her hair.

"And that was what happened. Anna came and found me pacing among ice blocks and a small blizzard inside my room. She asked me what had happened and I told her."

"So, your sister knows about us?" Jack asked inquiring what was going to happen then. Elsa nodded. "What did she tell you?"

"At first she started to laugh, saying I was out of my mind and I shouldn't be worried. Then I told her I wasn't lying and she was a little bit upset since I never told her about us before. I explained her that it was too difficult to explain, that you were the father and she thought I was completely insane. But I showed her the snow globe you gave me and she started to believe what I was saying. Then, she calmed down and told me that I shouldn't worry about the baby. That everything was going to be ok and she would support me no matter what. She asked me if you were going to come back soon and I told her that I didn't know. That you had to finish your job and then coming back."

"Oh Elsa. If only I knew before I would come immediately…"

"Don't worry, as long as you still being here to see her grow up everything will be fine" She said hugging him tighter. "I know you have duties, but I really want you to stay for a while".

"My beloved ice queen" he started to say in an official tone "I'm here to stay with you. There won't be any missions for now. Man on the Moon told me that."

"Really?" he nodded and she smiled.

"Yeah… but now I'm tired. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we could continue this." Jack said smiling and standing up.

"What a way to kill this beautiful moment" She said smiling. He carried Elsa bride style and both of them laid on the bed.

The next morning, Anna entered into the bedroom. She approached to the cradle and then she saw her sister sleeping with a white haired man. The princess giggled and walked backwards when her little niece started to cry.

"Damn!" Anna muttered. Elsa woke up and saw her sister standing like a statute. "Er… good morning sis…"

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed surprised. She took a glance of his lover. The queen carried her daughter and prayed for her sister never saw Jack, who was starting to wake up.

"Well, I can see you have company… I can take care of little Is". Ana held the baby and she stopped crying. "Hi Jack, I'm Anna, your sister in law" She said waving.

"So… you can see me?" Jack asked rubbing his eyes.

"Of course I can. Elsa told me a lot of stories of you two and I believe you exist as my brother in law" The girl explained just as her words were nothing to care about. "Well… let's go with your uncle, my little snowflake. Let's leave mommy and daddy alone. Maybe you'll get a little brother or sister" she added with a sly grin on her face.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted and her sister ran away. Jack laughed. "Jack!" She said glaring at him.

"What? Your sister is just as you described her. Maybe Is will be like her" Elsa pouted and Jack laughed harder. "Don't be mad at me, I was just saying".

"I missed you so much. You make me laugh and loose my mind" she said poking him. They kissed and when they broke apart, Elsa sighed. "You know, Arendelle is waiting for a king. What are we going to do?"

"Er… you know that most of the people (I mean, all people) can't see me, right?" He said a little bit annoyed. "I know what you mean, but Arendelle can't have an invisible king. And… I would feel uncomfortable being called a king…"

"You are the winter's king, so, ruling a kingdom wouldn't be that troublesome…" She insisted. He hugged her. "Please, be my king. I'll convince my people to believe in you so they can see you".

"I'm not sure this is going to work… but let's try it" He said grabbing her hand. They stared at each other.

"Well, first we have to go downstairs and introduce you to the servants. And Kristoff… let's see what could work…" she said and then she placed her hand on her chin "What if we change your clothes?" She appeared a regal outfit. Jack looked at him on the mirror and sighed.

"Ok, now you're making outfits made of ice again." He said faking being annoyed. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Just kidding. It's ok… But I won't spend the whole day wearing this. It's so… formal…"

"Um, let's see… something more comfortable…" She disappeared the outfit and suddenly he was in underwear.

"Hey! I can't be in underwear!" He said blushing "Maybe your sister is right and you want us to give Is a sibling, huh?" He added with a smirk. Elsa blushed and appeared some casual clothes. "Well, this is much better…"

"Do you like it? Or do I have to leave you in your underwear again?" Elsa asked and both laughed.

"It's ok. I can get used to it." He answered and grabbed her hand. "Well, it's showtime, dear. Let's do this together"

The two walked out the bedroom and went downstairs. They reached the dinning room and stood in front of the door for a few minutes. Elsa breathed deeply and opened the door. There were Anna, Kristoff and Is. But surprisingly, Kristoff was able to see Jack too. Jack and Elsa looked at each other and smiled at the chance to make their plan work.

* * *

_And that's all. Thanks for reading this. I didn't know what to do at some point. The idea was in my head since February, but I couldn't write it until now._

_So, please, if you leave a review, don't kill me. I know I have a lot to improve._

_However, thanks for reading and… FREE VIRTUAL CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!_


End file.
